A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to topical skin care compositions. In particular aspects, the compositions can be used as a primer for subsequent application of additional cosmetic products (e.g., foundations).
B. Description of Related Art
Foundation primers create a barrier between a user's skin and a cosmetic product (e.g., foundations). Primers can provide a smooth or even surface for subsequent application of a foundation. This barrier allows for a more even application and increased durability of the foundation via reducing the contact between the foundation and sebum or skin perspiration.
A majority of foundation primers have an opaque appearance. This can help shield the skin from ultra violet radiation. However, the opacity can affect the coloring of the foundation that is subsequently applied.
Although some transparent and translucent primers exist that claim to have ultra violet protection properties, such formulations tend to have relatively high amounts of non-volatile solvents to ensure photostability of the sunscreen agents. The problem with this is that such solvents can create unpleasant tactile properties (e.g., heavy and greasy feel) and can result in a primer that takes prolonged periods of time to dry once applied to skin.